I Will Always Be By Your Side
by haolover9312
Summary: Hao regrets everything that he had done to Yoh. He finally realises the importance of having an otouto and his feelings toward Yoh. Now that he has been given a second chance, he promises Yoh that he will always protect him. Author's Note
1. Hao's change and finding Yoh

**By haolover9312**

**Note: **This is my first fanfic, people!!! So, if you find any mistakes or if you're not satisfied with it, please tell me!! TT Also, I'm not following the manga/anime! I'm tweaking it a bit!! No naughty little flamers!!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own sk characters! I repeat, I do NOT own sk characters!! So you no sue!!   
  
**/blah blah/ Yoh thinking**

**/_italics blah/ _ Hao thinking  
'blah blah' other people thinking**

**_Italics_ dream**

**I Will Always Be By Your side**

**Ch.1 Hao's change and finding Yoh**

Hao sighed, as he remembered the terrible memory of him trying to kill Yoh. He was so stupid back then. /_I didn't even notice the importance of having a little brother./_ As he thought more and more, the depression only deepened. He felt so guilty about everything he had done to Yoh.

/_Yoh, will you ever forgive me? I've been so cruel to everybody. I didn't even think what the others wanted… I was such a selfish shaman… I don't even deserve to live./ _He cried silently as he watched the gorgeous starry night. Then, he fell into a deep sleep.

**(Hao's Dream)**

_"Why were you even born? The world would've been better without you!" A cold voice boomed out to Hao. "Who are you? Y-Yoh..?!" Hao was shocked by what Yoh had just said. His soft and lazy Otouto was screaming at Hao that he hated him. Yoh's usual soft and kind face was replaced by anger and hatred. He knew Yoh didn't like him, but he didn't know that his brother hated him so much that he wished Hao wasn't even born on the face of the earth. He was terribly hurt by this.  
_

_  
"Onii Chan! You're a disgrace to our family! If you were smart enough to try to make a shaman world, you should commit a suicide right now! If you do, everybody will be happy!!!" Then, Yoh tried to kill Hao by choking him.  
_

_  
"Why are you doing this, Yoh? Coughing Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry about everything that I've done!!" Hao really felt like crying. He loved his brother, but all his brother wanted was, him to die. "Saying sorry won't be enough! Now GO!! And don't you dare to show your face in front of me!" With that Yoh left Hao alone in a complete darkness. "NO! Yoh, please don't leave me!! Smimaseng!! Don't leave me alone!!"  
_

_  
_**(End of the Dream)**

"NO!!!!" Hao panted. As he got up from the spot, he winced at the pain his injuries were giving. "It was just a nightmare.. Yoh really doesn't want me dead… Or, does he?" '_Of course he wants you dead. If he did like you, why would he even try to hurt you?'_ "I guess you're right…" '_I'm always right.'_

SoF was really getting pissed off about his master's change. Ever since that boy and Hao had the fight, Hao was actually turning soft. He was regretting everything he done and he actually _cried._ '_I'll make sure Yoh is dead after you get better.'_ "No! Don't you dare to hurt Yoh, or I'll seriously _kill you!"_ SoF was boiling with anger, but with his master badly hurt from the wounds _that boy_ gave him. He couldn't leave Hao alone.

Hao didn't care if Yoh hated him. He didn't do his job as Yoh's onii chan to protect him. So, after he got better, he was going to protect Yoh, no matter what. All he wanted was to protect the one who he loved the most.

/_Damn it! It looks like the injuries are not gonna heal fast. I can't wait another month because of these stupid injuries! I guess I'll just have to look for Yoh tomorrow. /  
_

_  
_He couldn't even move that much because of his injuries, but he was filled with determination to protect Yoh that he could take on any kinds of pain.

/_I just hope Yoh wouldn't try to kill me at the moment he sees me. I just hope… he could forgive me.. For all of the things I have done to him…/ _A drop of tear rolled down Hao's face. He didn't want his dream to come true.. He didn't want Yoh to hate him. No.. Never…

**(The Next Morning)  
**

**  
**Hao woke up as he winced, trying to get up. "Come on. We have to go and find Yoh today."_ 'Grrr… I'm so gonna kill that boy…_'

Hao gave the SoF a cold glare. "I _told _you! You can't lay a finger on him!! If you hurt him, I'll.." '_Kill you.. Yea! I know that already!'_ "Stop babbling and let's go already!" Hao was _really_ getting impatient with the SoF.

**(Scene Change)**

"Come on, Yoh! Get up, right now, or I'll quadruple your training once we get back!" Anna cried out sharply at Yoh. But Yoh was too deep in his thoughts to even hear Anna.

/Hao… I guess you're really dead now, huh? You might not know this, but I was so happy when I first heard that I had a twin brother. Even though it was the right thing to kill you, it would've been very nice for you to be alive right now and spend the time with me. I miss you, Onii Chan../_  
_

_  
_"…AKURA! YOH ASAKURA!!!" Anna was screaming so loud that everybody in the airport were glaring at them. "Huh? Did you say something, Anna?" Yoh was _always_ so innocent.

"Are you deaf or are you trying to ignore me? Let's go already!!" Anna was getting furious at Yoh. He wasn't listening to her! '_I'll deal with Yoh when we get back! I am so going to torture him!!'_

"Sorry, Anna. Come on, you guys! Let's get on the plane before it leaves!!" Yoh shouted happily.

"Well, it's about time! I thought you were never going to say that!" Said the Chinese shaman."Geez, Ren. Be happy! After all, that evil bastard Hao is gone. It's the time to celebrate, not the time to get pissed off at _everybody!!!_" Said the ice shaman. Yoh flinched a bit, when Horo Horo mentioned Hao's name, but he needed to get used to people calling Hao a bad name… Even if his soul was ripping to shreds..

"Grrrr… Why you little!!" Ren was really getting pissed off at Horo Horo. "Die! You little brat!!" Then, Ren tried to kill Horo Horo with his spear. Yoh was glad to have friends like them, always making him laugh at the right moment. /I just wish you were here with me and laugh along.. Hao, please come back to me…/

"Ehehehehe.. C'mon you guys!" With that, they got on the plane and were off to their home, knowing nothing about Hao.. (dun dun dun…)

**To Be Continued…**

Plz R&R!! This chapter was very short.. Sry!! I'll try to write a bit more next time! Plz no flamers!! Ja ne!!


	2. Confrontation

By haolover9312 

**Note:** Attention, people!! (Not that you'd care or anything,) In the story, Hao's Comrades left (well, not exactly) Hao, except for Opacho. I was too lazy to put him in the last chapter… And thank you all for your reviews!! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the sk characters! I repeat, I do NOT own the sk characters! So, you no sue!!

**/Blah blah/: Yoh thinking**

**_/Italics blah/: _Hao thinking**

'**Blah blah': other people thinking**

**_Italics:_ dreams**

**(Blah blah): me, talking**

Ch.2 Confrontation 

_/The stars sure are gorgeous tonight… I wonder if Yoh's looking at the same stars. /_ Hao was sitting in the graveyard, stargazing, with a little girl on his lap. He was near Yoh, all right, but he was afraid to meet him.

_/Now that I think about it, maybe, meeting Yoh is a bad thing. His friends _do_ despise me, so if we become closer, they might start hating him, too. I want Yoh to be happy, not sad. My mind is filled with desire to see Yoh, but that's bad for him. Now what am I supposed to do?!/_ Then, Opacho interrupted his thoughts.

"Hao-sama, Opacho is very sorry to interrupt you, but aren't we here to meet Yoh-sama?" The little girl asked curiously as she cocked her head like a dog. Hao smiled a little at that. "Yes, we are here to meet Yoh, but let's give him some time to rest."

He was lying a bit. He _did _want Yoh to rest, but he also needed some time to think about what he's going to do when he meet Yoh and how Yoh will react when they meet each other. Hao snorted. He already knew the answer to his second question. _/Of course he'll hate me. It'll be a miracle if he actually forgives me for all the wrong doings that I have done. Even though he's a nice to everyone, he'll just be angry with me. Even if I try to tell him that I've changed, he wouldn't listen, but it's worth a try. / _Then, he drifted into a deep sleep.

**(The Next Morning)**

"Yoh!! Get up right now, you lazy jerk!! If you don't wake up, I'll make sure that you'll regret that you were even born!!" Anna's voice boomed through out the house, which probably has woken up every single spirits.

"But Anna!! We came back late yesterday! Can't I get some rest?" Yoh pouted, knowing that it will never work, but you'll never know if suddenly one day, Anna changed into an angel. "Boohoo… WELL, I DON'T CARE!! NOW, GET UP!" /It would've been a miracle if she actually let me sleep. I should get up before she plans on chopping my head off. / Yoh just shuddered at the thought. /That is definitely, Anna style. /

"Come on, now! 10 miles before breakfast! I'm actually being generous today because that pain-in-the-ass, Hao is gone. Try to ruin my good mood; you're going to be dead. Now, MOVE IT!!" Anna shouted as if Yoh was deaf or something. "Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Then, Yoh headed out.

"_I'm being generous today…_ Oh sure! She's being _so _generous, today!" Yoh looked around, just to make sure that Anna didn't hear that. If she did, Yoh would rather commit a suicide than to face her, while he was still alive. "I _always_ have to obey whatever she says. It's unfair!"

As he was running pass the graveyard, he felt something. And that "something" made his soul jump with joy and he had a sudden urge to go near whatever the thing was. It felt very familiar… It felt like Hao… /What am I thinking. I must be going insane. I _killed_ Hao/ As he was thinking about it, he felt guilty about killing Hao. /He can't be alive… Or _can_ he..? It's impossible! I've got to think about running a bit faster, if I don't want to miss breakfast. /

**(Scene Change)**

_/Huh?! What was that feeling? It felt like Yoh was here just a minute a go. / _That feeling made Hao's soul jump with glee. Then, he saw a figure that looked like Yoh pass the graveyard. "Yoh?"

Opacho stared at Hao with a quizzical look on his face. "Opacho is confused. Was that Yoh-sama, Hao-sama?" Hao smiled softly and said, "Yes, that _was _Yoh and we're going to 'talk' to him tonight." Opacho smiled back. 'Hao-sama surely changed and Opacho likes it! Hao-sama is a lot more nicer and friendlier to Opacho!'

Hao was swimming through his thoughts. He _knew_ he had to face Yoh, _some _day, but he didn't quite know what to say. _/I can't just say, "Yoh, forgive me… OR ELSE!!" Oh, SURE! That'll work like a charm! /_ Hao laughed as he thought about it. _/Oh, well. I'll just think about what to say when I actually talk to him. / _Then, he just waited for the perfect time to confront Yoh. (He's going to wait for a long time! --)

**(ANOTHER Scene Change)**

/I thought I'd never say this, but Anna's training is actually paying off. I _did _get _a lot _faster these days. / Yoh thought as he finished his 10 miles run in 40 minutes. (Wow… o.O)

"Anna, I finished running my 10 miles! Now, can I eat breakfast?" Yoh asked hopefully. "Of course you can have breakfast, WHILE DOING THE ELECTRIC CHAIR!!" (I think it's electric chair, but I'm not sure. looking it up in the dictionary) /Why me? TT/

"Hurry up, Yoh! You still have one thousand push-ups and one thousand sit-ups to go!" /I thought she said she was in a good mood! Jeez… I'm never going to understand girls! /

**(At Night)**

"Whew… I'm glad that today's torture training is over! Finally, I can stargaze!" Yoh smiled happily as he ran toward the graveyard.

He suddenly stopped. /That feeling again! It's just impossible, but I know that this feeling is…/ "HAO!!" Yoh was shocked by what he saw. Hao wasn't dead after all.

"Hello, otouto. It has been a long time since we met each other." Hao grinned as he saw Yoh's shocked face.

**To Be Continued…**

**9312:** Thank you, people for reviewing my fanfic! Now here's my reply!

**wingweaver22:** This is _so _going to be a HaoxYoh fanfic because I like that pairing! And could you tell me what the mistakes were? It'll help me on my next chapter!

**Angel:** I'm glad that you liked it!

**Awreel:** THANK YOU!! And I like Hao, too! (More like, love.)

**Azalee:** I like brotherly love! XD


	3. Second Chance and Hao's Past

By haolover9312 

**Note: **People, because I'm lazy, I won't re-reply every single one of your reviews! I'll (try to) only re-reply the new peeps. (I might, or I might not… It depends on how lazy I am that day.) Also, I'll answer any questions and some reviews that I feel like re-replying. Sorry, to those reviewers who doesn't get a re-replying from me! Finally, this chapter is kind or confusing!

**Disclaimer: **Me don't own sk characters, so if you sue, me kill!! Muahahaha!! D

**/Blah blah/: **Yoh thinking

**_/Italics blah/_: **Hao thinking

'**Blah blah': **Other people thinking

**_Italics_: **Dreams (which I'll probably never have from now on. --)

**(Blah blah):** Me talking/thinking

**_Italics blah_: **Chibi Hao thinking

**Blah blah: **Chibi Yoh thinking

Ch.3 Second Chance and Hao's Past 

"H-Hao? Is that really you? But I thought I killed you!" Yoh was certainly glad to see his brother, but he was shocked and scared at the same time. /What if he tries to take my soul again? What if he tries to kill me? / Yoh trembled with fear, as the thoughts swam through his mind.

Hao hugged Yoh gently, trying to calm him down. "Don't worry, Yoh. I'm not here to fight you or to kill you. I'm here to… thank you…" He whispered lightly.

Yoh was shocked to hear that the "Great Hao" was here to thank _him _for something. "Err… T-Thank _me_? For what? I didn't do anything that would make _you_ want to thank, _me_."

"Actually, you did. You've showed me that killing people doesn't solve anything. It only causes more hatred. And friends are more important than anything. Arigato, Yoh… Arigato…" Hao said as he smiled gently.

Yoh was glad that Hao changed. He knew that Hao couldn't be all _that _bad. He knew that he could trust Hao. "You're welcome! I'm just glad that you're okay, 'nii chan. I was afraid that you were gone forever." Yoh said, as he cuddled in to Hao's arms, feeling the warmth of his brother.

Hao was surprised and happy to hear that Yoh was glad about Hao being alive. "I thought you would hate me for doing such terrible things and that you'd never forgive me."

"Hate you?! Of course not! I could never hate my only twin brother! And everybody deserves a second chance, no matter how bad they were in the past. Like I said before, I could never hate my one and only twin brother." /Who also is the only person that I truly love…/ Yoh said as he blushed at the last thought.

"The stars are very bright tonight." Hao said as they both stopped hugging each other. "Yup, it sure is!" Yoh said as he grinned happily. "Oh, I almost forgot! I never got to know you well, 'nii chan. Can you tell me about your past or about yourself?" Yoh asked curiously.

"My past isn't a pleasant one, Yoh. You wouldn't want to hear about it. Also, to answer your second question, I'm evil. That's all I can say about myself." Hao said as he laughed a bit.

"I don't care if your childhood isn't pleasant. I just want to know what kind of person you used to be. And you're not evil. Nope, not at all!" Yoh wanted to hear about Hao's past and he will never give up on such thing.

"If I say I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about it, got that?" Hao said. He didn't want anybody to hear about his past.

"Come on, Hao! Don't be so stubborn! Please tell me!! I want to hear it! I wanna! I wanna!" Yoh pouted as he hoped that, _that _would make Hao tell him.

Hao laughed at Yoh's stubbornness. "I guess being stubborn is one thing in common between us. Anyway, I will tell you about my past, if you promise me to not tell _anybody_ about it. You got that?" Yoh nodded furiously. "I promise to keep my mouth shut!"

"It's kind of hard to tell you about it, so… I'll _show_ you my past." Then, Hao put his hand on Yoh's head and concentrated hard.

Right after he said that, Yoh found himself standing in the middle of the Asakura estate. "Huh? Where am I?" _/You're inside my mind. You wanted to know about my childhood, you'll see it for yourself. / _As soon as Hao finished talking/thinking, a voice boomed through out the land.

"'Nii chan!! Where are you! 'Nii chan!!!" A little boy that looked no older than 6, came out of the house, crying.

"I'm right here, Yoh." Another boy that looked just like the crying boy said. "Hao! I thought you were gone!" Then, chibi Yoh ran up to his brother and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about it, Yoh. You know that I'll never leave you." Chibi Hao said, hugging his brother back.

"HUH?! That's chibi me and chibi YOU! I thought you left me, when I was only an infant! How come you were still with me, when I was 6 years old?" _/I never left you, Yoh. Well, at least I wasn't planning on leaving. / _

Yoh was very confused. "But, if you lived with me, how come _I _don't have any memories about you?" _/That's for you to find out. /_ Yoh decided it'd be best for him to just _see_ what had happened between them.

"Come on, Yoh. Let's go for a walk!" Chibi Hao told his little brother, who was currently clinging on to him like a mouse not wanting to let go of its cheese. "O-Okay." Chibi Yoh said as he grabbed Hao's hand and they started to walk to a forest, with the "older" Yoh following behind them.

"Where are we going, 'nii chan?" Chibi Yoh asked curiously. "I'm going to show you a wonderful place in the forest." Chibi Hao replied. "But, Okaa san warned me to not to go in to the forest."

"I'm here with you, so you're okay." _I have no choice, but to bring Yoh with me. We'll have to escape together somehow. Yoh's too young to understand that our family wants to kill both of us. _Hao frowned as he thought about the time when their family tried to kill both of them by drowning them in a lake. _My shaman powers aren't strong enough. Not yet. I need another good 6 years or so, to improve my powers. Until then, we'll just have to run away from them. _

"WHAT?! MY FAMILY TRIED TO KILL M… I mean… US?! B-But why?" _/You know that my family despises me, right? / _Yoh nodded. _/Since they wanted me to die and you're part of me, they tried to kill both of us. Okaa san was the one who saved us. /_

"You mean she didn't try to kill us, too?" Yoh asked. _/No. She was the only person in our family, who actually accepted me as her son, no matter how evil I was in the past. I tried to change for you and her, but the others in the family didn't give me a chance. /_ Yoh was angry to hear that his own family tried to kill them just because they didn't like them.

Yoh's thoughts were interrupted, when chibi Hao stopped walking. Yoh looked up to see what happened and saw a beautiful lake. (It's not the one Hao and Yoh drowned in.)

"WOW!! 'Nii chan, this place is so cool! Can we come here more often?" Chibi Yoh asked excitedly. "Of course. Also, Yoh, we won't be able to see Okaa san, Otou san, 'Jii chan, or Obaa san for a while." Chibi Hao said seriously.

"W-Why? Why can't we see them, 'nii chan?" Chibi Yoh asked sadly. Chibi Hao hugged him gently trying to calm him down. "We can't see them because we're going to be camping out here for a while." Chibi Hao whispered lightly. "O-Okay."

It was getting late and they both were tired from the long walk. Chibi Hao made a fire to keep them warm and they both fell asleep.

_/Since that day, we had to learn to survive in the woods. / _"Were we safe though?" Yoh asked. _/Not exactly. You'll see what I mean, soon. /_

**(A Week Later) **(Only few minutes for the older Yoh and Hao.)

"Yoh, I'm going to find something to eat. Don't leave this spot no matter what. Okay?" Chibi Hao said. "Don't worry, 'nii chan! Just come back soon!" Chibi Yoh said as he gave his brother a hug. "I will!"

But what neither of them have noticed was that somebody was watching them.

While he was waiting for Hao to return, he was appreciating the nature around him. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, someone jumped down from a tree and whispered, "You've been a bad boy, Yoh" and hit his head hard enough to knock him out. But before the unconsciousness took over him, he shouted, "'Nii chan!! HELP ME!"

**To Be Continued…**

**9312: **Hello, peeps! I wanted to make a cliff hangy, but I SUCK AT IT!! Sorry, I'm such an amateur. I tried making this chapter kind of long, but it was quite a bit of work. Since my school's starting on January, I won't be able to update for a while. Maybe in 23 weeks?? Or if I really push it, then MAYBE next week.

**Re-replying**

**nekokyo:** You? Kill ME?! Please, don't make me laugh!! Yeah, like you can! Anyways, return home safely on Jan. 2nd!!

**rina: **Thank you for complimenting this amateur!! ::crying::

**Deceptigirl: **I'm glad you liked it!!

Thank you peeps for reviewing! R&R!!


	4. Author's Note

**haolover9312**

**Author's Note**

Thank you all for liking this story! Apparently, I have the stupid SAT coming up and can't really update for awhile… (Trust me, when you're in 6th grade, the SAT is A NIGHTMARE I TELL YOU!) Again, I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I'll start writing the next chapter on this Friday or after the SAT, which is Saturday. I'll try to update it by next week! Thank you all for your patience!


End file.
